


[Podfic] Embarrassment, Panic and just a little bit of Love

by TheDigitalVoice (TheDigitalAlchemist)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John Finds Out, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDigitalAlchemist/pseuds/TheDigitalVoice
Summary: John finds a to-do list by Sherlock. He wasn't supposed to find it. But it made him blush, which is ok.





	[Podfic] Embarrassment, Panic and just a little bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embarrassment, Panic, and just a little bit of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353875) by [Katsprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsprinkles/pseuds/Katsprinkles). 



> All credit goes to the author.

I loved this little story by Katsprinkles, and though that it would be poetic that this is their first fic and my first podfic. Give the story a read, its so fluffy!

This is the first podfic i have ever done so i hope its ok. Any tips to make my future works better :)

[Podfic](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8a9p7y6tf69wlea/Embarrassment+Panic+and+ALBOL+By+Katsprinkles.mp3) (7.83 MBs)

Length: 00:09:05


End file.
